Renacio de nuevo
by Cristin Charlote
Summary: Sakura cansada y un Uchiga hablador. Sus miradas decían todo, bajo un hermoso muérdago.Te amo. Ni creas porque me botas, me es mia,Te marcare una y otras vez. one-shot. sasusaku


**Hola, a todos.- saludo pocahontas.- aquí les traigo un oneshot.**

**Espero con ansias que lo disfrutes. Sin mas ¡A LEER!. **

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad Masashi Kishimoto.**

**One-shot**

**Renació de nuevo**

Agotada y exhausta. Solamente quería poner sus piecitos sobre agua tibia, después un buen masaje en todo su cuerpo y más en los hombros y pies. Estas semanas han sido eternas, si quiera he recorrido el hospital mas de 100 veces o mas y eso no contando con la sala de cirugía acababa una y empezaba otra. Cada cirugía duraba ocho o mas de 12 horas así es a como escuchan HORAS. Y todavía enseñarles a los internos esos que se creen mucho porque se graduaron o especializaron en medicina ósea: cirugía, ginecología, pediatría, odontología, neurología, etc , etc. Se creen mucho y MUCHO significa el EGO más grande del mundo piensan que saben todo y todo gira alrededor de ellos. ¡Mentira! ¡No todo gira alrededor de ustedes idiotas!. Ven algún enfermo o paciente en malas o buenas condiciones y se lanzan como leones hambrientos hacia su presa y no lo sueltan hasta que estén satisfechos por su logro. Pero ni eso hacen bien, por lo menos si consiguen un apresa entre todas las pirañas, ¡protégela!. Pero no, los niños bonitos arrogantes sabiones ven que le está dando un paro cardíaco o falta de oxigeno y se quedan inmóviles ¡Si! ¡Inmóviles!. Y lo primero que pronuncian es -un doctor-, ¡que no se dan cuentan que ellos son los doctores de cada paciente que cogen!. Pero si les retas sacan que lo tenían bajo control y protección. De solo recordarlo me da jaqueca.

- Malditos arrogantes.-gruño entre dientes. Caminado por un pasillo que solo era alumbrado por la luz del poste reflejando su sombra y a la vez adornado con las pequeñas sombras de copos de nieve. Parándose y mirando hacia fuera las personas iban y venían acompañados, solos o con niños. Vio una pareja de enamorados tomados de la mano en sus rostros se notaba felicidad y….amor.

Esa palabra siempre ah arruinado mi vida, mi esperanza, …mi oportunidad….con **él**. Siempre en el momento inoportuno sales. Recargando su frente en el ventanal gigante sintiendo su frialdad…igual a él…..pensó soltando un suspiro cargado de nostalgia, perdida, olvido. Una lágrima rebelde rodaba por su mejilla seguida de otra estrellándose en el frio sementó, llevándose su mano a su mejilla notando la humedad.

- Baka, duele tanto que salen solas.-limpiándose y arreglándose en el reflejo del vidrio su falda café ceñida larga hasta las rodillas con abertura dejando ver su pierna izquierda torneada sensual y provocativa. Una blusa blanca ceñida del busto y suelta pero aun así se notaba su pequeña cintura y su proporcionado busto. Sonrió arrogante no tenia porque envidiar a cualquier femenina, ella era envidiada por todas las femeninas de la aldea era proclamada por cual shinobi, civil o extranjero que la veía. Rio, Ino su mejor amiga tenia razón, tenia un cuerpo cien porciento violable.

Miro a los lados viendo que no haya alguien en el pasillo, aunque sea ya media noche. Obviamente no hay nadie solo enfermeros que van a la hora acordada de los medicamentos de los pacientes.

Levantándose su blusa dejando ver un piercing en su ombligo era pequeño de color rojo ramas con espinas formaban el anillo tenían un color negro azulado pero al vez plateado que brillaba como estrellas a la luz, combinado con su color de piel cremosa, era realmente hermoso, por eso se lo hizo quiera darle un toque a su cuerpo.

Estaba hastiada de ser la niña correcta que seguía a pie de la letra las órdenes, que siempre corregía a cada persona y no se daba cuenta de sus propios defectos.

¿Cuando decidió cambiar? ¿Cuando dejo de ser la niña que se escondía entre las sombras de sus compañeros y sensei de equipó? ¿Cuando, como y porqué?

Todos se fueron, primero el chico que le robó el corazón para después romperlo sin piedad, duro años reponerlo pero lo consiguió. Después, mi amigo, el niño tonto que pegaba a cada rato por alguna burra. Y por ultimo mi sensei aunque este no tengo porque quejarme solo se separo por el hecho que el niño arrogante que se creía poderoso se refleja él le enseño su más preciada técnica. Aunque este la dejo sola todos se habían ido. Dos hacerse mas fuertes una de ellos buscar al que era, es, será su amigo y hermano. Y el otro relajar su mente para formar su meta y seguir leyendo su preciado libro sin interrupciones. ¿Y ella? que hacia nada, todos eligieron sus caminos, pero ¿Y ella? esa era la pregunta del millón. Sentada esperando corregir y ser salvada por el amor de su vida o cualquier. ¿Y ella? No podía protegerse, luchar. Que débil.- era lo que decían. Siempre rescatada por su equipo, secuestrada por los malos. ¿Y ella? No podía protegerse, luchar. Que débil.- Repetían, repitan y repetían.

Es por eso que quise también luchar, pelear. Estar sentada y que alguien te sacara, ¡por Dios!, me dolía el culo de tanto esperar. Me levante y forjé mi camino. Ahora soy respetada, cada paso que doy me siento y se sienten satisfechos, los aldeanos me miran con admiración. Y yo orgullecida por como soy inteligente, capaz de todo, fuerte, hábil y hermosa. Nunca me rendiré aunque me caiga me volveré a levantar.

- Que frio.-tembló como gelatina frotándose los brazos. Al salir del hospital la nieve tapaba sus pies. Las viviendas y calles eran invadidas por el blanco navideño. Luces de colores pestañaban en algunas ventanas puertas y techo. Nevaba. Eran muy lindos. Fríos pero cálidos a la vez. Como **él**.

Caminando lentamente sus pies fríos, su manos casi congeladas, su nariz congelada. Solo traía la misma bata que uso por semanas, algunas pintas de sangre, remedios y otras cosas. No tenia tiempo para nada solo para ir al baño ¡y eso es un milagro!.

Levanto su rostro viendo los copos como caían del cielo, en su cara sentía como se estacionaban. Y recordó. Cuando decidió entrenar con Tsunade. El entrenamiento era duro muy muy duro. No durmió por días, semanas y meses. Estudio libros del grosor interminable, peleo con los hombres/mujeres hasta maestros/as mas fuertes del mundo ninja, partiéndose el cerebro por un o varios antídoto. Ella la ayudo mucho la hizo fuerte no solo físico sino también mental. Ella. Su sensei creía en ella sabia el por que de su cambio el porque de proteger a su seres queridos. Tsunade-sama había tenido una vida apreciada al de ella. Solo que nunca fue rechazada cada vez que le confesaba su amor eso que comenzó solo con una mirada. Una amistad. Un te quiero. Y termino sin darme cuenta, un te amo.

Siguió caminando sin limpiarse la cara donde quedaba residuos de hielo. Miro el reloj y suspiro-su aliento helado a causa del frio-moviendo sus labios despacio de un lado a otro. Siendo ya 24 de diciembre día donde todos van a estar ocupados de compras; ropas, adornos y víveres. De seguro su amiga Ino va estar todo el día ocupada adornado y comprando para la fiesta navideña. La cual recibió una carta de invitación. Obviamente no asistiría solo iba a llegar a su casa bañarse cambiarse listo otra ves al hospital.

Doblo la esquina donde anuncia ya su paradero, cansada arrastra sus últimos pasos, pero se quedo congelada no por el frio invierno y daría lo que fuera por que sea si y no por eso.

Hay sentado en la vereda de la puerta esta el niño, adolescente, el hombre que le destrozo y desecho su corazón.

Él al presentir mi presencia fijo sus hermosos ojos negros que no parecían tener fin.

Él le miro profundamente ella no podía desviar su mirar siempre se perdía en ellos. A él le fascinaba sus ojos eran de un color verdes esmeraldas que brillan como el día en que la conoció mismo brillo que destrozó junto con su corazón el día que la rechazó y la abandonó. Era un tonto donde no tendría perdón de ella. Algunas veces casi la mata pero era salvada por Naruto o Kakashi, los cuales pensaron que podría dañarla…dañarla mas de lo que ya está por mi.

Mi sed de venganza no me dejaba pensar, ni querer. Pero yo sabia que en el fondo yo no podía lastimarla, algo me lo impedía; siempre dudaba. Tenerla en brazos cada vez que se me acercaba, hacia de mi oscuridad un rayo de luz en mi mente y… corazón. Deseaba cada vez que sentía; chacras, rastros o escucha el nombre de mi equipo o equipos o escuadrones de ninja provenientes de konoha que me buscaban o solo pasaban por ahí; de verla, de sentirla entre mis brazos así sea por error o de atacarme.

Ese deseo se hacia cada vez mas grande pasaba el tiempo y pedía por todos lo santos toparme con ella que me mirase con esos cristales e inocentes ojos los cuales me hechizaban cada vez que la veía solo ella y yo nadie mas existía. Nadie más existía.

Al cabo de poco tiempo cumplí mi venganza la cual era una completa mentira la verdad era otra. Conllevó una guerra entre naciones sobre Madara, el kyubi, clan Uchiga perdidas de ninjas de alto coraje y honor. Y ahí la vi peleando contra viento y marea. Y pude observarla ahora su cuerpo tenia finas curvas senos no tan grandes sino te tamaño perfecto para mi, piernas torneadas caderas perfectas que tentaban a ser tocadas, obviamente todo eso era de el, aunque sonaba egoísta. Ella me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía a ella.

Así paso la guerra ya la vez los años de mi separación y desaparición. Algunos me buscaban los de siempre. El equipo Taka lo desintegre y lo deje. Para poder perderme y pensar ¿Que es lo que quería después de haber obtenido lo que quería? ¿Quería vivir en paz consigo mismo? o ¿Vivir alejados de todos? No sabia que le esperaba el futuro a alguien como el.

Pasaron años los cuales todos los pensamientos, reflexiones y hechos se sumaban a ella, tener una familia con ella, solo ella. Ahora él tenia veinticinco años y ella veinticuatro años. Ella era todo lo que tenía y no quería soltarla nunca. Jamás.

La mujer seguía mirándolo pensado que era una ilusión a causa del cansancio, solamente habían pasado segundos tal ves minutos pero no muchos, los cuales pensaba que era una eternidad.

Una sonrisa llena de amor ternura y perdón se asomo en el rostro pálido y mejillas rosa pálido del chico, se levanto encogido por el frio se sacudió la nieve de su ropa y encaminado a paso decidido a la mujer que lo miraba perpleja a cusa de la sonrisa que este le dedicó no sabiendo bien si vio bien o no.

Una pareja bajo un árbol de muérdagos se declaraban en silencio solamente sus ojos, sus sonrisas y sus esencias hacían acto de presencia. Una mira azabache pidiendo perdón al amor de su vida que todo lo que hizo fue por la venda de la oscuridad pero al vez la protegía por que sabia el que nunca estaba solo ella siempre estaba a su lado con oscuridad o no.

Ella no sabia que hacer si abrazarlo o hacerse a un lado y entra a su hogar donde por mas de 6 años a estado sola. Ella sabia que si le confesaba de nuevo su amor incondicional volvería a… pensaba que estaba lista para enfrentarlo si se lo encontraba con una vida feliz con esposa e hijos. Por que eso era lo que seguía después de la venganza, el renacimiento del clan Uchiga. Pero nunca así, no ahora que estaba cansada mental y físicamente.

En serio pensaba que estaba lista pero no fue así. Otra vez su corazón le traiciono. Encontrárselo afuera de su casa sentado y diciéndote con sonrisas cargadas de amor puro, miradas que le perdones que fue un tonto por no saber como acercarse a decir lo que sentía, reconocer lo que era amor de verdad. Por que sin ella no podía vivir ella era su fuente de energía todos los días.

Sin romper el contacto visual busco la llave en su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta le dio paso para que entrara. Él cual asintió. Miro cuidadosamente el interior de la casa era acogedora estilo ingles de madera muy fina con toque minimalista, bastante grande. Desde que entro se sintió como hace largos años no se sentía: en su hogar, cálido y amado.

Ella siguió largo hasta perderse. Él la vio desaparecer para después sentarse en el mueble pensado como iba a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. Y pensar que llevaba días buscándola y nadie sabia donde estaba ni siquiera la Hogake que le mataba con la miraba. Estaba cansado de buscarla así que la espero en su casa y apareció a las tantas horas, ni sabia que llegó solo que sintió su otro pedazo de corazón ahí. Parada mirándolo con esos ojos que le hipnotizaban, solamente usando una bata blanca la cual tenia sangre y cosas raras, que seguro moría de frio. Pero no temblaba.

- Deseas un poco de chocolate caliente.- ofreció dejando la charola en la mesita sirviendo el contenido en un tasita navideña.

Él asintió con fríos reflejos en su rostro sin perder su tibio mirar a ella, solamente ella. Con cuidado cogió la tasita sin hacer notar el nerviosismo que llevaba. Sin querer sus dedos se rozaron, él sintió su piel tan suave como la seda y cálido, despertando de nuevo el deseo de tocar más allá que eso. Ella de sentir su piel suave y frio, hizo calentar el deseo que supuestamente había dejado atrás con todo de **él**, y deseo que la tocara más allá que eso.

Ruborizados desviaron su mirar. Silencio absoluto que parecieron horas. Ella decidió romperlo.

- ¿Cuándo volviste?.- pregunto dominando el nerviosismo y también a ella, ya no era la una adolecente que se sonroja por algo tan…simple. Trago duro. Ella era fuerte y lo había demostrado. Lo miro fijo sin el sonrojo. El receptor viajo su mirar a la tasita ocultando el leve sonrojo tratando de alejar esos deseos que asechaban por salir. Pero mirándolo no funcionaba. Él nunca pensó ponerse así, tanto tiempo organizando planeándolo imaginándolo que esto sucediera. Él iba a estar firme ante todo demostrarle con o sin hechos que tanto la amaba. Qué le de la oportunidad del perdón y disculpa. Imaginárselo era más fácil que esto. El era conocido como un shinobi duro, frio, sin ninguna pisca de bondad, frío ante todo como un tempano de hielo que nuca se derretiría así sea con el sol mas potente. Y se viene ha derretir con una simple mirada. Pero esa mirada era la más hermosa y solamente dedica hacia él, solo a **él**.

- Hace una semana….-respondió. Ella puedo jurar que esta nervioso. Se sirvió un poco de chocolate antes de sentarse en el sillón que esta a lado de él. Ese sillón era de su padre, las dos únicas cosas que quedaban aparte del collar de cerezo. Él la miro de reojo divisando el cansancio se asomaba cada ves que ella se acomodaba en el sillón. Y recordó cuando se topo con la asesina parlante (Yamanaka), la cual se le tiro encima para desde asfixiarlo (aun así forcejeando no podía quitársela) si no fuera por Nara ya estuviera muerto. Me digo que ella estaba en hospital, palabra que me paralizo pensando que esta herida, a lo cual Nara explico que ella trabaja en el hospital por ser medico. Y era cierto. Aun así su belleza resaltaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me esperaste? ¿Ya se enteraron que llegaste? De seguro Naruto se alegro verte.-comento relajada con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Él asintió, bebiendo un poco de chocolate. Al instante hizo una mueca.

Salió del mal sabor, escuchando encantado de la risa celestial de ella.

- ji ji perdón.-se disculpo en su voz se notaba culpaba pero en su hermoso rostro diversión. Él, alzo una ceja extrañado, hace mucho tiempo no recordaba el cantar de la melodiosa risa de ella.-enserio lo siento ji ji.

- ¿de qué?.-inquirió el, en su rostro no se notaba lo cual idiotizado estaba por la risa. Ella abrió los ojos mirándolo divertida.

Ella sabia que tenia que alejarse de él cuanto antes, siquiera por unos días, entonces, así encontrárselo hablar de eso que habló con su mirar. Todavía no estaba preparada.-pensó con miedo de ser descubierta que aun lo…

Ella carraspeo al tener la hermosa mirada ónix sobre ella. Tenia que resistir.

- Bueno, sabia que nunca te a gustado el dulce….-se detuvo observando algún cambio en su rostro, no encontrándolo continuó.- solamente conservaba chocolate, así que, como te vi en el frio sin ser cubierto por algún trapo, al igual que mi, cubierto por la nieve decidí hacerlo.-bebiendo el chocolate tranquila sin tomar asunto a lo que dijo.

La miro con ilusión había escuchado bien, todavía sentía una pizca de preocupación por él. Así sea poco. No todo estaba perdido. Su corazón latió mil por segundo. Confiado y dejando atrás su nerviosismo decidió hablar. Tenia que hacerlo si no la perdería. Ahora o nunca. Pronuncio su más conocido monosílabo, haciendo que la chica le pusiera atención. Y hablo.

- Tú. Desde niña sabias mucho de mí, a los cuales ni yo mismo sabia, te decía molesta, por que hablabas mucho como una cuerda a la cual no terminaba. Té comportabas madura y eras la más inmadura del grupo. Eras débil, cual teníamos que proteger, en algunos casos eras molesta. Te enojabas por cual cosa y lo sigues siendo.- aclaro divertido al ver como ella fruncía el entrecejo.

Rio suave por primera vez en sus largos y agobiantes años rio feliz con sinceridad.

Este estúpido que se cree para decirme esas cosas. Se que era débil. Juzgaba a las personas sin querer. También que andaba coladita por él. Pero no tenia por que recordármelo. Además, el no sabe lo mucho que he mejorado, en todos estos años que andaba de venganza. No tiene por que juzgarme. Y en mi propia casa. Que tonta fui al dejarlo pasar. Solo por que lo vi ahí con frio, como los pollitos pidiendo calor de madre. ¡Y una madre le voy a dar si no se calla de una vez por todas!, y todavía se ríe y en mi cara. Aun que debo admitir que se lo ve lindo. Pensó. Nunca lo vio, jamás, reírse. Un sonrojo se apodero de ella. Realmente esa sonrisa le hacia lucir apuesto, tierno y lindo a la vez. Pero que cosas esta pensado. Tenia que alejarlo de ella antes que cometa un error, ¡Shanarooo!

- Oye idiota¡ si vienes a subirte el ego, filtrándome lo débil que llegué ser como genin, lárgate si no quieres que te bajes los humos ahora, dándote una pata por el...

- Hey! Cálmate, molesta.-la interrumpió viendo que esa faceta enojada de ella le gusta y mucho. La hace ver….sexy.-mira creo que entendiste mal. Yo no vine para hacerte sentir así.- ella puso cara no entender.-ese día, en que te deje en la banca dormida. Te declaraste. Te rechacé. Se que te hice mucho daño. Pero no quería que... -apretó los dientes. El nerviosismo ataco de nuevo. Nunca a hablado mas de dos palabras (a excepción para insultar al dobe) rio y continuo, respirando hondo.-Un niño lleno de venganza, oscuridad, solo alimentándose de eso. No podría llevar el peso que querías. No podía llevarte aunque lo quería. Luche con Naruto, sabiendo que si perdía regresaría a konoha. Y dejar escapar la oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte. En ese entonces mi meta era ir con Orochimaru, aprender técnicas poderosas, hacerme más fuerte cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. No descansaba ni un segundo, sabiendo que si lo hacia, Orochimaru tomaría mi cuerpo para estar en el. Como sabían el quería un cuerpo fuerte y saludable aparte del sharingan. –Ella asintió.-Unas de las tantas razones que lo mate. Además pasando el tiempo iba acrecentado mi chacra hasta que decidí que estaba lo suficientemente listo para derrotarlo y formar un equipo el cual ese llamo Hebi. Mi venganza concluyo. La sed de venganza creció. Me uní a Akatsuki después averigüé muchas cosas como sabes encontrándome con mi ancestro, el cual me explicó lo de Itachi…-ella pudo ver el dolor que transmitía su mirada. La enorme pared de hielo que prohibía paso a su corazón se estaba derribando. Ella lo noto, transmitiéndole con la mirada que podía confiar en ella- fue ahí que quise destrozar konoha, cambiando el nombre de mi equipo a Taka. Tiempo después cambie de opinión, al ver que estaba muy equivocado. Itachi amaba a konoha. Por eso hizo lo que hizo, protegerla. Mate a danzo. Ayude a la aldea, a también mate a los ancianos. Además, el dobe sin mí nunca lo hubiera logrado-una sonrisa altiva apareció en su níveo rostro.

- Arrogante-pensó ella rodándolos ojos. Sabía que él fue de mucha ayuda en la guerra. Sabía por que de su venganza. Él porqué de todo eso. Pero lo que no le cuadraba era….

- ¿Por qué te desapareciste sin dejar rastro y apareces así de la nada? ¿Qué motivo tienes ahora? ¿Con que razón vienes a konoha? ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?.-no podía controlar su lengua y se maldigo por ser tan curiosa.

- Desde niña eras preguntona y por lo visto lo perfeccionas pasando el tiempo, qué desgracia para el mundo ninja.-negando con la cabeza supuestamente arrepentido

Ella cada minuto se sorprende más y más. Él nunca actuaria así. Se ve relajado, tranquilo, como si le han quitado un gran peso de encima. Una gran vena brotó de su cien. Él nunca era bromista.

- Solo responde.- conteniéndose de mandarlo a volar.

El clavo sus ónix en los jades.

- Esta bien, tranquilízate. Acuérdate que vine en son de paz….- regándole una sonrisa. Dejando a la chica sonrojada-…Molesta.- con tono divertido. Ella bufo, se nota que vino en son paz, sarcástica.

- Desaparecí después de la batalla por asuntos muy importantes y **molestos**.-recalcando.

El se paro sin cortar el contado visual.- Desde que conocí a una molesta personita no eh podido pensar con claridad. La abandone cuando me confeso su amor y la rechacé sabiendo el daño que le hacia pero no podía llevármela. Ella, esa niña con una pureza tan blanca y delicada como un pétalo de rosa que con una mancha se dañaría y caería. Yo solo la protegía tratándola de esa forma. Pero nunca conseguí que me odiara y olvidara. El tiempo paso con la esperanza de verla, así sea de lejos. También con el miedo de saber que ya no me amaba. Poco a poco lo único que me llenaba era odio y oscuridad pero dentro de esa penumbra había un rayo de luz. El cual tarde tanto reconocerlo y me arrepiento de eso. Ella es más fuerte que yo. Y no solo de corazón. A mis veintitantos tuve el valor de decírselo.

Ella tomaba cada fibra de las palabras ordenándolas y aclarándolas. Su cerebro le impedía creer; pero su corazón le decía que si. Desde el momento en que lo vio lo perdono; en el momento que vio sus azabaches pozos lo amo con más intensidad.

**Renació de nuevo…**

Alzo su mirada jade dando un respingó al tener el rostro de su amado tan cerca. Sentía su aliento cálido y fresco. Sintió como un ardor quemaba sus mejillas. El se acercaba, lento, teniendo si así un movimiento rápido la dañaría.

Cada medula de su cuerpo no respondía. Se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios y ella no racionaba. Tan tiesa y rígida como piedra.

- Te ama, nos ama.

Resonó una voz en su cabeza. Tantos años sin escucharla y se asoma para decir eso. No podía de ser más `INNER` de lo que era.

- Tan entrometida como siempre, querida inner.- molesta echando veneno en sus palabras, por que tenia que aparecer en estos drásticos momentos

- Hola ¿como estas? yo bien ¿y tu? aquí conversando con emo-sexy-papito-kun.-habló sarcásticamente.

- ¿que quieres?.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quiero?!.- grito alterada con los ojos abiertos en blancos, y empuñando su mano a la altura de su torso.- estas sorda, ciegas o muda. Que no ves al papito confesándonos su amor incondicional. Por Kami. Niña despierta. Él, el chico frio, solitario y arrogante ese que amamos, amábamos y amaremos siempre. El que nos desprecio desde que eras niñas, el que nos quiso matar cuantas veces que ni lo recuerdo. El hombre que llenaba nuestros corazones con solo el recuerdo. Ese que desde niña e….

- Ya¡ ya entendí¡ tsk sabes lo difícil que es esta situación. Yo pensaba que era fácil afrontarlo pero me equivoque.- pauso, mordiéndose el labio.

Él se detuvo mirando extrañado como el semblante de la chica cambio de uno sonrojado a uno fastidioso y ¿confundido?. Ahora que lo recuerda ella siempre a hablado o discutido sola asiendo muecas extrañas enojadas o otras. Nunca le ha parado bola. -Voy a separar una cita con psicología y terapéutica el próximo lunes.-apuntando en su lista mental. Esas que eran de caso sumamente grave. El no quería una esposa loca o chiflada. Bueno aunque esta no esta tan fuera de lo normal. Solo habla y hace gestos extraños. No es que fuera tan grave… ¿O si?.

- Una sola mirada ónix basto para desequilibrarme. Y allá fuera fue el quien con su mirar me dijo todo lo que sentía. Podía sentir su…su yo. Estos años me eh estado fortaleciendo para cuando lo enfrentara no caería y le apoyaría en lo fuera. Pero no. Apareció sentado como niño indefenso, bajando toda mi artillería, en la vereda de mi puerta. Virtualmente declarándose. Con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada llena de amor verdadero, tan cálida su presencia. Yo, yo no pude resistir y mi cuerpo reaccionó por mi.

…**.su amor eterno por él**

- Tonta.-dijo su inner tristemente.- pensábamos que éramos fuertes, pero solamente nos hacíamos débiles de lo planteado. Somos tontas, tontas.-con la cabeza agachada sonriendo vacío y su mirar triste.

- Sí, soy tonta.-suspiro.- pero más tonta voy a estar si no me doy oportunidad.-sonrió decidida. Su inner como si una corriente eléctrica se tratara chispeó asintiendo dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión.

-tonta es poco, estúpida, tarada, imbécil, cabeza hueca, boba y mas.-nombro enumerando los insultos con sus dedos. Una ceja palpitante afloro en ella, enserio que inner la sacaba de sus casillas más rápido que su amiga.

-¡Adiós!.- dijo en un gruñido, siendo caso omiso a los alaridos de su inner lo único que alcanzó oír fue "SUERTE CON EL PAPITO JOJOJO".

Él parpadeó sorprendido por lo que dijo ella. El pensaba que las cosas iban bien que ya se habían aclarado de lo oscuro que estaba, pero por lo visto no. Vio como fruncía los labios, parecía estar decidida por lo que dijo. Soltó un suspiro y enderezándose sintiendo el frio de la noche nevada lo abrazaba desembrazando le cálido y perfumado olor a cerezos. Ella abrió los ojos al no sentir el tibio aliento de el cerca de sus labios, ni tampoco la calidez de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, ni el perfumé varonil que desprendía él en sus fosas nasales. Abrió su mirada gatuna, poniendo cara confusa al ver como él la observaba lo que podía deducir en ese momento era molesto y ¿esperando algo?. Alzo una ceja en señal de respuesta por la actitud de él. El en cambio bufo con cinismo negando con la cabeza al ver lo descarada que es. ¡¿Que no se acuerda lo que le dijo?¡ ¿O que?.

-humm ¿Qué pasa?.- ladeando su cabeza con desconcierto.

-¡¿que, que pasa? ¡ja! me dijisteis adiós así como así.- recrimino molesto. Ella ensancho los ojos descomponiendo un poco su postura y aflojando la tasa de chocolate. Gimió al sentir el hirviendo chocolate en sus piernas. Levantándose de un salto. Chillo lamentándose por ver como el chocolate se esparcía cada vez mas manchando el sillón tan blanco como la nieve era pintado por uno oscuro. El la tiro de loca viendo como la chica arrodillaba con las manos extendida suplicaba al chocolate que parase de una vez por todas esa cosa "mostrosa" como ella decía en sus "murmullos". El vacilo unos momentos antes de hablar.

- donde esta la cocina.-pregunto en un tono frio. Ella contesto indicándole que estaba al fondo a su izquierda restándole importancia a la pregunta del azabache. El asintió hiendo a la cocina rebuscando en los anaqueles. Salió de la cocina encaminándose hacia el living con el producto en su mano y en la otra un pañuelo y un balde. Llego y una gota de sudor resbalo por su cabeza al ver lo dramática que era esa mujer. Estaba en la misma posición que cuando el se fue solo que ahora una luz incandescente la señalaba dando mas realismo. En serio tendría que separar esa cita urgentemente.

Cogió el cojín manchando, rego un poquito del liquido al pañuelo húmedo. Fregó con el trapo el cojín, viendo como poco a poco desaparecía esa mancha. Ella lo miro asombrada y agradecía.

El la miro y ella a el. En ese momento todo desapareció para ellos. Se acercaban cada vez más despacio sin prisa como si ello tuviera tiempo. Faltan escasos 30 milímetros, 20 milímetros, 15 milímetros, 10…8… 6.. 5.. 4.. 3…2…

- ten, te toca fregar, no pienses que lo voy hacer por ti.- alzando su mano poniendo el trapo en sus nada centímetros de las caras de los dos.

La burbuja romántica y celestial se rompió, con ello un tic nervioso de la chico floro. Fulminado el mugriento trapo que se interponía entre ellos.

- cógelo.- ordeno frio pero en su mirada se nota diversión y venganza.

- tsk.-cogió el trapo de mala gana, ladeando su rostro ofendida y cruzándose de brazos, alzando más sus senos. Los cuales dejaron tentándolo al chico que trago duro y sonoro.

-me voy, pero no creas que es por lo que me dijisteis.-aviso y aclaro caminando hacia la puerta. Ella ante eso lo siguió balbuceando cosas como: no, bueno, regreso, mente, inner, loca, pervertida, demente.

- Déjalo, se que no me vas a perdonar fácilmente. Pero creo que es mejor así, así sabré que no es por lastima o remordimiento. .-poniéndose su abrigo, abriendo la puerta dándole todavía la espalda. Ella lo miro ofendida por lo que dijo.

- Yo nunca te voy a tener lástima o remordimiento por lo que me hiciste o dijiste, lastimada si estaba pero ahora ya no, no ahora que te me con- bueno tu sabes.- sonroja, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Sakura, si no me quieres o estas todavía enojada conmigo pégame pero no me botes.- Ella lo miro desconcertada. Es que no la había oído. Abrió su boca, pero la cerro a ver que el se giro rápidamente rodeándola con sus manos su cintura, apegándola fuertemente a el.- TE AMO.-besándola fogosamente. Ella estaba conmocionada no sabia como actuar. ¿O si?. Correspondió con la misma intensidad o más que el. Rodeando sus manos en el cuello de el. La mano derecha de ella subió hacia su cabellos rebeldes azabaches siempre quiso sentir si su cabello era tan sedoso como se veía, y lo comprobó, era lo mas sedoso y suave que halla tocado. Sus besos subieron de intensidad, así como su corazón latía mil por segundo. Un fuego abrazador les recorría las venas su piel ardía como lava. Desahogándose en el beso como si eso apagaría todo lo que sentían. Ese beso estaba cargado de cariño pasión, deseo, desesperación por estar anhelando ese momento hace tantos años. Pero lo que mas importaba en el beso era sentimientos encontrados, guardados desde hace años, perdón, vergüenza y amor infinito. Declarándose una vez mas no importa cuantas veces nunca se cansarían de confesarle su amor a la persona que tanto ama, a la persona quien pasara todas sus vidas juntas o quien sabe tal vez para toda la eternidad. Ellos estaban seguros de eso. Nunca mas van a comerte el mismo error de separase. ¡No, ya no!.

La falta de aire se hizo presente. Ellos maldijeron por eso. Aun jadeantes y sonrojados por el beso sus pieles quemaban. Respiraban agitados recuperando la respiración. Él pensó anotando en su lista de lo "más importante" crear un jutsu para aguantar la respiración para casos como estos. Ella por su lado estaba que burbujeaba de felicidad, en ese beso sintió cosas, sentimientos y su verdadero amor que el transmitía hacia ella-obviamente su inner estaba que brincaba de la felicidad- todas sus dudas desaparecieron respecto a el.

- Nos vemos.-dándole un piquito lleno de ternura.- y no es por que me botes, si no que si me quedo cometeré alguna locura y todavía tengo luchar, ¿verdad?.- dijo rápido deteniéndose en el lumbral de la puerta. Ella sabia que estaba burlándose. Emitió una sonrisa, acompañada de él la cual no pude ver ya que este le daba la espalda.- te veo en la fiesta de la Yamanaka psicópata, Sa-ku-ra.- se fue desapareciendo por los tejados.

Ella solo asintió desganada toda su alegría se fue al saber que el también quería ir a la fiesta de la cerda. Y eso era raro, muy raro. Entrecerró los ojos. Había gato encerrado y algo le decía que era una melena rubia con una sonrisa zorruna. Se encogió de hombros, que se le podía hacer ya lo averiguaría después. Ahora solo quería dormir y… ¡madre santa! Me va a matar.-grito metiéndose a la bañera.

Ruidos y quejidos se escuchaban en la casa de la ojijade. Después de unos minutos se vio esta salir corriendo llevando una tasa en su mano izquierda, en la otra una bata blanca a medio meter. Llevando una blusa transparente cielo su sostén se veía dejando a la imaginación de los hombres nula y una falda ejecutiva negra la cual hacia resaltar toda su retaguardia sus caderas y cintura definida. Su pelo rosa lo tenia mojado haciendo del frio si era posible mas helado. Salto los tejados perdiendo a la distancia.

- ¡Engredo del demonio! ¡Se puede saber por que mierda llegas a estas horas!.-grito enfurecida la quinta asesinado con la mirada al joven pelinegro. Que con semblante aburrido y fastidiado, mira a la hogake. No era culpa de el. Solo no vio la hora y….bueno por lo menos disfruto.

- hmp, eso no le incumbe.- hablo frio. A ella qué le importa lo que hace. Además ella fue quien lo perdono y le dio la gran idea. Aunque realmente lo iba hacer, cuando acabara su castigo por abandonar la aldea. Después hablaría con su amada. Pero fue más difícil hallar que hablar….. Aun pensándolo bien creo que las dos fue difícil. Oh si¡ Sakura, si las cosas van bien en lo planeado en dos semanas nos casaremos. Así nadie te mirará con lujuria, coqueteos, abrazos falsos solo para tocarte, grrrr malditos idiotas. Solo dos semanas, serás mía y te marcare. Una y otra vez. Así toda la manada de pervertidos estúpidos sabrá de quien eres. MUAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJA.

- ¡vieja maldita!.- se quejo, tocándose la frente con hilitos de sangre escurriendo. La muy maldita ebria Tsunade le había lanzado una botella de sake de vidrio grueso. Vieja bruja. Mandándole mirada marca Uchiga. Las cuales eran regresadas por el mismo tamaño.

- Ni creas que ella va a soltarlo así de fácil, cabrón.-dicto intimidante Tsunade. Leyendo lo que pensó el Uchiga.

Recreciendo la mirada del Uchiga "eres su autoridad o que vieja loca".-antes tienes que pasar por mis pruebas, maldito crio presuntuoso.- sentencio golpeando su escritorio partiéndole en dos. Uchiga no se intimidó más bien bufo arrogante.

- JA¡, por muy Hogake que sea ni crea que voy a pedirle a usted.- mirándola de pies a cabeza como bicho de laboratorio.- permiso para salir, ser novio, y o matrimonio.

- Uchiga.

- Senju.

Desafiando con la mirada, rayos, fuego, truenos se presenciaban. Ninguno iba a darse por vencido.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse mas el grito chillido acompañado, hizo a Tsunade desviar su mirar hacia su tan irreversible asistente Shizune. Quien la reto y ordeno terminar su papeleo. Recibiendo la mira burlona y descarada del Uchiga. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo aceptado y perdonado. Pero ella era la Hogake y él tenía que recibir castigo por su cometido. Muajaja ya sabía como vengarse muajajaja.

No dándose cuenta que reía como loca.

Dejando a Shizune con pena ajena y al Uchiga mirándola como lo que es, loca.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!.- anunció todas las enfermeras y internos le miraron sorprendidos. Parecía más muerta que viva. Su piel estaba transparente muy bien alguien podía reflejarse desde el otro lado. Su pelo estaba levantado, arañado y hielo. Eso era hielo en el cabello. Ella respiraba entrecortado, había corrido como si el diablo la siguiera. Se encamino hacia su departamento extendió la mano para qué le entreguen los formularios de los pacientes. Y con ello se fue. Los demás todavía sorprendidos por ver esa actitud de la memorable, puntal e implacable Haruno-sensei. Obviamente los hombres no pasaron desapercibidos lo bien dotada que ésta su sensei o doctora dejando con derrames nasales, desmayados y algunas que otras enfermeras con envidia.

Ya pasado de su letardo.

Los internos se miraron retadores para luego decir "yo voy primero" empujándose unos a otros antes de llevar si quiera rozar el pomo de la puerta. Las enfermeras y pacientes que pasaban y estaban ahí tenían una gran gota de sudor en su frente al ver los tontos o extraños que son.

**Taratara Taran!**

** Que les pareció mi queridos, lectores, seguidores, etc..,etc.. De verdad espero que les hallan gustado mi oneshot, 'ttebane¡.**

**Por si acaso es mi primer oneshot ¬¬.**

**Acepto opiniones, dudas, comentarios, faltas etc., etc.**

**Ya saben sin Reviews me siento triste. TOT**

**PSD.: Se que un poquitín tarde. Pero voy a hacer breve.**

"**Feliz Navidad Y Año Nuevo que le pasen de fabula y muchas bendiciones este prospero año 2014 a mis queridos del FF y todos los pasan por ahí-lectores-.**

**Besos, abrazos, bendiciones y la santa gloria en ustedes, me despido.**

**¡Nos vemos en algún fic! **

**Chaoo¡ *3***

**Reviews?**


End file.
